Urulu
Urulu is a large city located in a vast desert in the world of Ruxomar. Primarily noted for its agriculture, it is also known for its extensive library as well as its labyrinth of underground caverns and sewers. Streamer's first found Urulu in the episode 72. Urulu has been jokingly referred to as Urululululu and its variations by the Sky People. Location Urulu is a very large city centered amid several hills in a vast desert. The city itself appears to have been founded on the side of a mountain, with all residential areas on the slopes and prosperous farmland at the foot. In addition to an abundance of water, the cool mountain breezes provided the surrounding to be cultivated. As such, the city depends on its income mostly from agriculture. Description Urulu is surrounded by a tall wall, primarily made out of the various mountainsides upon which the city was built. Numerous turrets and balconies jut out from the top of this wall, overlooking two separate levels of the city. The library is located in the center on the top of one of the taller mountains. Below the gates, suburbs sprawl out onto the desert floor. The city walls are also surrounded by lush fields of expansive farms populated by a myriad of crops. Economy In addition to being well-known for its agriculture, [[Urulu|'Urulu']] is also strategically situated along several major supply lines. This no doubt aided in Mot's and Dianite's business empire. Numerous stalls and shops can be found throughout the city, selling goods and wares from exotic and far-off places. Notable Places The Great Library of Urulu The Great Library of Urulu is an exquisite building, stretching from the top of Urulu's mountains to deep underground the city to the caverns below. The library is known to contain tens of thousands of books, many filled with information regarding the history of Ruxomar. Here, the Sky People learned much of the lore of Ruxomar from the various books they gathered, The Banana Hole Dianite revealed this shady establishment as he talked with Tucker and Sonja as they were building their strip club. It was a popular local bar where various scantily clad dancers were available to be ogled at by the general public. Farmer Steve used to work at the Banana Hole. Martha visited the strip club frequently in her youth. Martha met Steve at the Banana Hole and the two quickly fell in love. Notable Events The First Visit of the Sky People The Sky People initially visited the city after learning about it. At the city, they discovered Mot's house and in addition learned much about the history of Ruxomar through the tomes found in the library. The Purge One of the great but somewhat irrational purges between the Sky People was once held in the great city of Urulu. The brave heroes and heroines fought with thaumic wands, swords, and muskets. Much clearing up was required following this and it is generally looked upon as having been a bad idea. The Attack of the Withers and Ender Dragons In the Season 2 Finale, an unknown entity attacked the city with a multitude of Withers (named Torment) and Ender Dragons (named Avarice). The Sky People managed to save the town after being told of the attack by Martha. The town was saved; however, there was significant damage caused. Before the events of the finale, Martha claims that Urulu had been attacked by withers a week before. Notable Inhabitants Mot Mot's primary home was located in the suburbs of Urulu. The Sky People found books written by Mot and several other of Mot's belongings when they first arrived in Urulu. When Mot later returned from the other dimension, he was keen to get to his house. From his house, Mot once controlled a large business empire on his own once Dianite had been murdered. Alyssa Alyssa 'Country Bat' also lived with Mot in his house in the suburbs of Urulu. She originally lived in a town called, Katsir, but when it mysteriously burned down, Mot took in Alyssa as his own. DG_Worker DG_Worker was one of the various workers assigned to gather data and report on the strange happenings of Urulu. His boss' boss' boss' boss' boss was the mysterious Deviser Gaines. A kind man, he frequently had trouble with the plumbing and various other tasks surrounding keeping his wheat farm in working order. CaptainSparklez frequently helped the poor scientist. In addition to being a bit eccentric and prone to bad luck, the DG_Worker also hated the sand in which he was forced to work in. In his own words, "I have sand in places I didn't know I had." Dargon Dargon (canonically named Ftero according to Chimalus in The Clear Sky Hermit), a dragon and also a good and old friend of Dianite and Mot, resided deep underneath the city in a massive underground lair. The Sky People encountered him on their quest for knowledge and were at first anxious of his presence, but they soon realized he was a jovial and kind spirit. He was even gracious enough to allow the Sky People to take some of his treasure from his gold horde. The Gossipers Gene and two other gossipers were local businessmen and women who could be found in various locales throughout the city. They usually spoke of something relevant to the current happenings in the wide world of Ruxomar. CaptainSparklez often stopped by to see what they were talking about. The Gossipers knew about the return of Prince Andor, his subsequent travels, the return of Mianite, and the location of several of Mianite's crypts which housed his quintessence items. Category:Ruxomar Category:Season Two Category:Locations Category:Lore